Amare
by kira66
Summary: When Bo and Kenzi start sleeping together they didn't think it would lead them to this. Bo/Kenzi


"How long have you been sleeping with her?" Trick asked as he observed an increasingly jittery Bo from his place behind the bar.

Bo looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Sleeping with who?"

Trick snorted as he poured a shot and slid it to the man, fae, sitting on Bo's right. "You know who I'm talking about." He looked passed his granddaughter and to the young mortal girl that was playing pool with Dyson. "Kenzi" He added when Bo still remained silent.

"I'm not sleeping with Kenzi." Bo brought her attention back to her friend and rubbed her palms down the legs of her pants. "Three weeks." She added when she felt Tricks eyes boring into the back of her skull.

"Really? Only three weeks?" Trick was mildly surprised. The way the two of them had been acting he would have thought a lot longer than that. "Are you sure?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. Sleeping with ones best friend isn't something easily forgotten. Not that I'd want to forget." She added quietly.

Trick frowned as his suspicions began to grow. "And in those three weeks how many times have you two had sex?"

"Everyday why?" Bo spun around on her stool so she was fully facing him. "Whats going on?"

"So twenty-one days straight of sex and Kenzi is still alive and well." Trick took a moment to observe Bo. "Have you feed on her or anyone else in that time?"

Bo looked thoughtful as she tried to remember. "Every three days with her and its been enough that we haven't needed to look for take out."

Trick nodded his head slightly. "So she's letting you feed without fuss and was it her idea or yours to solely rely on her when you get hungry?"

"I guess it was mine. She actually told me that she was cool with me feeding elsewhere as long as I don't kill my partner. She's been pretty cool about everything." Bo confessed.

"Did you feel this way with Dyson or Lauren?" Trick was beginning to understand what was happening with Bo and Kenzi and it surprised him.

Bo thought about it a minute. "I loved Dyson but I still had urges and Lauren...I had slips there as well. But with Kenz...everything seems so much easier. Like I don't have to try and be someone that I'm not. If I slip I slip and if I don't I don't. Its not a big deal either way."

Trick slid another beer to Bo. 'If I'm right and I'm fairly certain that I am then we must move quickly."

"Whoa move quickly for what? Are you telling me something is messing with me and Kenzi and thats why we're together?" Bo hoped that wasn't true because the pang in her chest that that thought brought was truly painful.

"On the contrary actually. I think you've found your mate and if that is the case then we must act before the others sense it."Trick explained.

Bo blinked then blinked again. "My mate? Kenzi's my mate?" She knew nothing about Fae mating rituals but she was pretty sure it never involved a human. "Is that even possible?"

Trick shrugged. "Not much is known about Fae/Human intimate relations for the simple reason a human rarely survives to tell the tale. So go get your girl and meet me down stairs." With that said he disappeared from behind the bar.

Wasting no time Bo swung around on her stool and slipped off heading in the direction of her lover. With a smile towards Dyson she grabbed Kenzi by the shoulders and started to steer her in the direction she needed to go. "Trick needs to see us." She whispered in the younger girls ear.

"Whats the what?" Kenzi asked once they were behind closed doors with Trick. "Impending doom? Scary spider Fae on the loose? Is my make-up smeared?!" She asked frantically as she fished her mirror out of a secret pocket she had in her skin tight shirt. She frowned when she saw nothing out of place. "Okay whats going on? One of us isn't dying are they because that would so put ice on my evening plans"

"From what Bo has been telling me about the nature of your new relationship I think its safe to say that your two are mates." Trick explained after Kenzi finished her mini melt down.

Kenzi sat down heavily in one of the old chairs. "Mates? Can Faes and Humans even do that?"

Bo kneeled down in front of her and placed her hands comfortingly on her thighs "Obviously since we've been doing it every night for three weeks."

"Bo-Bo!" Kenzi swatted her but cracked a small smile. "No deets on the sex in front of gramps a'ight?" She focused her attention on the blood king. "What now? One of us isn't dying right? Because I was just joking before and I'd feel horrible if it was true."

Trick smiled and shook his head. "No one is dying I promise." He motioned towards a book open on the table. "Bo has to mark you and you have to mark Bo to show the Fae world that you two are equals. Its going to hurt I'm not going to lie. But in the end it'll be worth it."

"Marked how?" Bo wondered aloud.

"With these." Trick held up a metal brand, like they use on cows, for the girls to see. On the end was an intricate design that screamed Fae.

Kenzi held out her hand and took the brand off Trick. She turned it over and over in her hands. "I'm guessing this is where the pain comes in? Which I'm not a fan of by the way." She added for good measure. "And if I'm not her mate and we do this what happens?"

Trick ignored the question and motioned towards the object. "Both of your blood will be mixed together and poured over the red hot brand then it'll be touched to each of your collar bones for no less than thirty seconds which will seal the mating bond."

Bo grimaced thinking about the pain. "We don't have to do this Kenz." She offered her young lover an out.

"You know I do." Kenzi said quietly. "But thank you." She released her white knuckle hold on the metal and let out breath. "A'ight lets do this shit." Better to get it over with than to wait and think about it.


End file.
